The St. Luke's Community Clinical Oncology Program proposes to consolidate and further develop an existing cancer research and cancer control network. This network of St. Luke's Hospitals-- MeritCare, The Fargo Clinic--MeritCare, nine MeritCare Regional Centers, and four Physician Group Practices serves a large geographical area spanning all of North Dakota, Northwestern Minnesota, and the Northeastern corner of South Dakota. The overall goal of the program is to provide the best cancer care possible to patients and their families. This CCOP proposal will seek to progressively increase the number of eligible patients on approved cancer treatment and caner control protocols. These cancer control and treatment research proposals will be done through our established relationships and participation in NCCTG, ECOG, CCSG, and RTOG NCI approved studies. This objective will be met by employing the methodologies described to enhance the involvement of primary care physicians and nurses in CCOP research activities. Their participation will enhance the diffusion of new cancer control and cancer treatment methods to the area population.